Some Things Never Change
by x.xVintageHollywoodx.x
Summary: The Tree Hill Gang has grown up. Now in their mid20s, most of them are married with kids. But even though they're older, and supposed to be more mature, their lives are still full with drama. Will they ever be able to lead normal lives? UPDATE: CHAP 7 UP
1. She'd Be a Good Mommy

_Note: This story is based in the future. Everything that happened in the season four finale, except for the final scene where Lucas had the gun, has taken place in the character's past for this story. Also, Lucas never reported Dan, nor did he tell anyone what he found out from Abby._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the One Tree Hill characters or storylines._**

* * *

"Brooke, honey, what's wrong?" Haley asked, rushing to her sobbing friend's side.

"What's wrong? I'm pathetic and my life has no meaning. That's what's wrong."

"Your life has plenty of meaning! I would've killed myself trying to take care of those kids without your support. And I'm not the only one you mean a lot to, there's-"

"That's just it, Haley. You have your kids, you have Nathan – you have a _family. _And now, Peyton and Lucas, happiest couple of the century, have the one thing that will make their lives absolutely perfect – a baby. I'm the only one without one, Haley!"

"You'll have one soon enough. A perfect little girl, just as stunning as you are."

"How, Haley? I haven't been able to keep a guy around for five minutes lately!"

"You don't exactly _need _a guy, Brooke. There's always adoption, and sperm banks-"

"I don't just want a baby. I want a family. Of my own."

"Brooke, you're part of my family. You're just like a sister to me. I'd do anything for you, just tell me what."

"I just – need to be alone right now." Brooke mumbled, turning away from one of her best friends. Haley only nodded, left the room and shut the door.

* * *

"I'm really worried about her, Nate," Haley said to her husband as they got into bed.

"There's nothing you can do Hales. Just stop worrying and go to sleep," Nathan replied, kissing his wife goodnight.

"Mommy," a little voice said at the door.

"No such luck," Nathan mumbled tiredly.

"What is it sweetie?" Haley asked after giving her husband a threatening glare.

"I can't sleep," the little boy at the door whined, rubbing his eyes. Bradley had brown hair and his father's dark blue eyes. He was the only boy Nathan and Haley had, and their second child overall.

"Come here future NBA player," Nathan called to the four-year-old, who obeyed, running to his dad and crawling in between his parents.

"Bradley, you love your Auntie Brooke right?" Haley asked her son as he snuggled close to her.

"Yes," Bradley said with a yawn.

"She'd be a good mommy if she had her own baby, wouldn't she?"

"Haley, what are you doing?" Nathan hissed.

"Yes," Bradley whispered.

"That's all I wanted to know," Haley said, kissing the little boy on the forehead and shutting off the light. Nathan just shook his head and went to sleep.


	2. The Chase the Visit and the BitterGoodby

"Peyton, you have to go see him."

"Why me? I'm kinda busy, with that thing – what is it again? Oh yeah, my _newborn son._"

"Try having three. Please, Peyton, you know him better, and you're Brooke's _best friend. _Please!"

"Fine. I'll come with you, but baby Keith's coming too."

"Thank you so much Peyton! You won't regret it."

"Whatever you say, Haley."

* * *

"I can't believe we're really here," Peyton whispered to Haley as they stood outside an apartment door in Charlotte.

"Shush," Haley warned, knocking on the door. After about a minute, a man opened it. He was average height, with dark hair and eyes. He was unshaven, wearing dark-wash jeans and a wrinkled grey tee.

"Hi. You probably don't remember us," Haley greeted with a huge smile on her face, "I'm-"

"Haley James Scott."

"Right. And this is –"

"Peyton Sawyer. I remember."

"Actually, it's Peyton Scott now," Peyton corrected, but quickly stopped after receiving a silencing stare from the man.

"Well, um – can we come in?" Haley asked nervously. In response, the man stepped aside. Haley walked in, followed by Peyton carrying baby Keith in his car seat. The group took seats in the living room, an dafter a couple minutes of awkward silence, the man finally spoke.

"So what brings you girls here?"

"Chase, it's about Brooke –" Haley started.

"I don't want to hear it," Chase grumbled angrily.

"We know you guys went through a difficult break-up," Haley said.

"And we know you haven't spoken to each other in a couple years," Peyton added.

"A couple? Try five," Chase replied bitterly.

"Okay, so it's been a long time. But Brooke's feelings for you haven't changed. And seeing how upset you are, you must still care about her. The only thing that's changed is Brooke's opinions about marriage and children," Haley explained.

"When we broke up, she said she didn't want to get married, and she _definitely _didn't want kids. Not that I wanted to get married then, but I wanted the option – wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Because we can help. Listen, Chase, when you two broke up – Brooke didn't really believe in love. Her parents didn't care that much about each other, so the only example of a good relationship she had to look to was Nathan and Haley," Peyton said.

"It was then that Nathan and I were separated. Brooke felt almost as broken as I did. She lost faith in love," Haley said sadly.

"And what, now that everything's back to perfection in Naleyland she believes in love again? Sorry, but I'm not going to base _my _relationship on _yours. _Now if you don't mind," Chase said, standing and motioning towards the door.

"Look, Chase, she wants a family. She wants to be a _mom. _And a wife. She'll be a great mother too, just ask my four-year-old," Haley exclaimed desperately.

"You know, Haley," Chase said bitterly as he opened his front door, "from what you're saying, she doesn't want me, or a family, or even love. She just wants to be _you._"


	3. Daddy's Coming

"How is my favourite sister in the whole world?" Lucas asked the brunette eight-year-old he was hugging. Her name was Aimee, and she was the daughter of Karen and Keith.

"I'm good. Did you bring the baby?" Aimee asked excitedly once she was released from her brother's grip.

"You mean to tell me that you'd rather see some baby instead of _me_?" Lucas gasped in mock disappointment.

"Well, yeah, actually," Aimee admitted, batting her long eyelashes over her dark eyes.

"Glad to know you're so honest. Sorry A, but Peyton and Haley took the baby on a little road trip."

"He's only, like, a month old!"

"I guess that means he's meant to travel the world. But don't worry, I'll make sure that he pays for you to go wherever you want once he gets millions of dollars playing basketball."

"How do you know _I _won't make the millions? I've been practicing," Aimee boasted as their mother, Karen, entered the room.

"She has. Keith will have a lot to live up to. Aimee, can you go pick up those toys in your room please?" Karen asked. Aimee hugged her brother quickly, told him not to go anywhere, then scampered off to her room.

"Sit down, Luke," Karen instructed, motioning to the kitchen chairs.

"Something wrong, Mom?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"Well, not for me. Your father's coming to town."

"That man is _not _my father," Lucas said through clenched teeth.

"I know how you feel about Dan, but the truth is, he's the closet thing to a father Aimee has. And I'm sure he wants to see his grandchildren. Including your Keith."

"He's not getting anywhere near me son. Or my sister."

"Lucas, stop! The only reason I sent him away seven years ago was because you wanted me to. I've tried to keep his other visits a secret from you, but I'm not going to hid it anymore. You're an adult now, with a wife and a son, and you're just going to have to accept that Dan is in my life, in _Aimee's _life, whether you like it or not."

"He's been here before?" Lucas said, his fists clenched, anger coursing through him.

"Yes. He has," Karen admitted, slightly afraid of her son.

"All done Mommy!" Aimee exclaimed, running into the kitchen. Karen let out a sigh of relief. Her daughter's timing couldn't be more perfect.

"Thank you sweetheart. How about you ask Luke if he'll practice shooting with you? Maybe at the Rivercourt?" Karen suggested.

"I have to go," Lucas said, forcing himself to keep calm. He got up and left the house without another word.

"He didn't even say goodbye," Aimee sulked.

"He's just little mad at me. You didn't do anything wrong," Karen reassured her child as she pulled her into a hug. "I do have good news, though. Daddy's coming to visit!"


	4. The Perfect Friend

"Well, _that _visit did us a _lot _of good," Peyton said sarcastically from the passenger's seat of Haley's minivan. "He'll come around, Peyton. It was a start at least." "A horrible start, maybe." "Ok, _what _is your problem?!" Haley demanded, glaring at Peyton for a split-second before turning her eyes back to the road. "He said she wanted to be you. Not me, you," Peyton hissed. "First of all, that's not even _true. _Brooke loves being Brooke, you of all people should know that. And second of all, would it be that awful to be me?" "No. But why not me?" "Maybe because you stole her first love. Multiple times. And are living a life that should belong to her," Haley spat before she realized what she was saying. Peyton's face fell and Haley gasped. "Peyton, I'm so sorry! I don't even know why I said that." "Has she told you that?" "What are you talking about? Brooke loves you, she'd never say such mean things, unlike me I'm so sorry, I-" "Haley! Does she feel that way about me?" "She – may have made those points a couple of times before. But she was upset, it was always after a break-up and she didn't mean it. Peyton I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said it –" "No it's okay. I haven't been told I'm a bitch or a horrible friend lately. I needed the wake-up call," Peyton said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You're not! Peyton-" "Just drive, Haley. Shut up and drive." 

"I try helping one friend and end up hurting another. I'm just doing _wonderfully _today," Haley said sarcastically to herself. She had been home for about an hour, and was preparing a casserole for dinner. Nathan was shooting hoops in the driveway with their oldest child, Samantha, and Bradley. Their youngest daughter, Rebecca, was playing in the living room. Just as Haley put the casserole into the oven, the phone rang. "Hello?" "Tutor mom! What are the chances I could kidnap you Saturday night?" Brooke asked cheerily. "Brooke? Are you okay?" "Of course I'm okay, Hales! Why wouldn't I be?" "Maybe because you had a total breakdown a mere day ago?" _Great, Haley, treat her horribly too, _Haley thought. "I'm fine," Brooke said seriously. "I'm just – worried about you, that's all. I shouldn't have said it so harshly." "Don't be worried, or sorry. I'm fine. You did nothing wrong. Listen, forget about Saturday. It was a stupid idea. You're busy. I'll let you go. Bye." "Brooke, wait –" Haley exclaimed, only to hear dead air. Sighing, she hung up the phone. "Two for two. Good job, Tutor Mom," Haley whispered herself, then headed off to check on Rebecca, hoping desperately to get her mind on something other than her faults. 


	5. The Confession

"Peyton! Come in. What are you doing here?" "I needed someone to talk to, and I have no idea where Lucas is," Peyton explained, fighting back tears. The baby was in the same car seat he'd occupied for most of the day. He was thankfully asleep at the moment. "Here, give me the baby and make yourself comfortable in the living room. Gigi will take care of him," Mouth instructed, walking off with the car seat in his hands. Once Gigi and Keith were both in the kitchen, Mouth settled onto his couch beside Peyton. "What's going on?" Mouth asked, obviously concerned. "I did something. A couple years ago. It's something I should regret, but I don't. I'm a horrible person, and a horrible friend. I stole Brooke's life," Peyton quickly stated in what seemed like one breath. "Wait, wait, wait – it can't be that bad," Mouth assured her. "It is. I cheated on Lucas a week before he proposed. I cheated on Lucas with the man I loved. _Still _love. I cheated on my _husband _and I don't regret it. And the worst part is, I still married him even though Brooke loves him. And I don't." 


	6. Call of Desperation

Lucas slammed the front door. He knew he'd probably wake up Peyton and the baby, but he didn't care. Not when the man who killed his beloved uncle was coming to town to see his mother and his baby sister.

He knew he should've reported Dan Scott the second he found out he was a murderer. But he didn't. He tried to tell someone, but he couldn't. No one would have believed him without Abby as proof.

Lucas couldn't believe how stupid he was. How could he let the man responsible for Aimee's _real _father's death just swoop in and take his place?

It was then, in the middle of his angry thoughts, that Lucas realized the baby wasn't crying. Curious as to why, and slightly worried, he checked the bedroom. No one was there. Panicking, he checked the rest of the apartment, only to learn his wife and son weren't home. Trying to think of a logical explanation for the disappearance, Lucas checked the time.

_Ok, screw logic. It's 11:30 at night. What if she left me? _Lucas thought, his mind racing. He realized there was only one person he could call to help him. Only one voice that would calm him down. Lucas picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Peyton's missing. So is the baby. I have no idea where they could be, I'm so worried-"

"Lucas, it's going to be okay. How long has she been gone?"

"I don't know, I just got home."

"She's probably out looking for you! Just wait, they'll both be home soon enough."

"I'm just so worried. Couldn't you come wait with me?"

"Luke, I-"

"Brooke, I need you."

"Okay. I'll be right there."


	7. Forbidden Love

Peyton had left Mouth's about an hour ago, and had been driving around Tree Hill, Keith asleep in the backseat. Although she had talked to her friend for a little over two hours, she was still unsure what to do. Peyton knew there was someone else she needed to talk to, but also knew she had to go home first, before she could see him.

_I'll go home, I'm sure Lucas will be asleep by now. I'll tuck the baby into bed, pack up some things and take off for a couple days, _Peyton thought, planning her escape.

Nearing her street, Peyton's heart began to race. She knew she may be making a big mistake, but she no longer cared. Taking a deep breath, she turned onto her street, preparing to see her home for what could be the last time.

Brooke had stayed with Lucas for approximately three hours, and both of them had now forgotten why she had even come to begin with. They had spent the entire time talking and laughing, and had turned Lucas's living room into a huge buffet of chips, dip, popcorn, soft drinks, ice cream, whip cream and chocolate sauce.

"Would you rather kiss a donkey or streak at a formal dinner party?" Lucas asked as part of the childish game they were playing, "Would You Rather?" They were sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in Brooke's lap.

"Well, a donkey can also be called an ass, so you're basically asking would I rather streak or kiss _you?_" Brooke teased, laughing.

"Is that right?" Lucas asked, lunging for Brooke, the popcorn falling onto the floor.

"Luke, stop!" Brooke exclaimed as Lucas tickled her relentlessly.

"Never!" Lucas yelled. Brooke tried desperately to squirm away, but settled on hitting him until he let go.

"Fine, I'll stop," Lucas finally said, letting go of Brooke's sides and sitting up.

"What happened to never?" Brooke asked flirtatiously, a huge smile on her face. Lucas was silent, and just stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Luke?" Brooke asked, her smile fading. Again, Lucas did not respond in words, but instead pulled Brooke towards him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

At first, Brooke was in shock, and tried to pull away. But after a couple of seconds, she just melted into the kiss, into Lucas's arms. She pulled him in closer, never wanting the kiss to stop.

They were both so absorbed in each other, in the passion they'd missed for so long, that neither of them heard the key in the door.

"Peyton!" Lucas exclaimed, pulling away from Brooke and jumping off the couch.

_Did he just call me _Peyton? Brooke though angrily, before she figured out who must be standing behind her. _Oh shit._

"It's funny how you got _so _pissed at me when I kissed Lucas while you were dating him. But I bet now that you've kissed him while he's my _husband _and the father of my _baby, _you expect me to forgive you right away. Not going to happen, Brooke."

"Peyton, wait," Lucas called, chasing after her as she ran from the apartment, Keith in her arms.

Brooke remained in the apartment and cried.


End file.
